Map applications (map apps) are applications that display map and map-related information on a computing device to a user. Many map apps are usable for locating places, attractions, monuments, facilities, buildings, structures, sites, establishments, and the like (collectively, “point(s) of interest”, “POI(s)”, “point(s) of attraction”, or “POA(s)”) in a geographical area covered by a map.
A user can use a map app to search for a POI, such as a library, a bridge, or a monument. As an example, a user can search and find the Statue of Liberty on a map of Staten Island in New York, or the Eiffel Tower in Paris, France. Some map apps, such as Google Maps and Google earth, can also show a view of the POI from a street, e.g., by using Google Street View (Google, Google Maps, Google Earth, Google street View, and other Google-related marks and logos are trademarks or registered trademarks of Google Inc. and/or its affiliates).